Drawing The Line
by WoodPig
Summary: Korra's course to becoming a pro-bender has been put on hold for a year when Republic City University's varsity team rejects her. However, the coach has given her an opportunity to join the following year. While trying to follow her pro-bending dream, Korra also begins to ease her way into her true destiny: becoming the Avatar. AU. Korrasami
1. Chapter 1: Tryouts

For the sake of the story I have made Asami a bender. I will also add a couple of OC characters, as I have just realized that LOK didn't really have a lot of female characters in Korra's age group.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Avatar universe characters.

* * *

Korra reluctantly strolled through the double doors leading to the pro bending gym. The familiar sounds of earth clashing earth, fire bursting against fire, and water swishing past water resonated in every direction. Behind glass walls, Korra could see multiple playing fields surrounded by glistening water. Without glancing down at her trusty watch, Korra knew she had arrived a bit after the meeting time at 7 PM. It wasn't unusual for Korra to run a bit late to practices here and there, however this was the first time she had intentionally shown up a few minutes after. She didn't want to be here. She wasn't _supposed_ to be here. At least not with these amateurs.

"Hi there!" a friendly voice sounded from ahead.

Korra hastily diverted her attention from the players on court to the girl with flowing raven hair resting on one of the benches up with a laptop settled on her lap. Afraid her voice would give away her distaste of being at the gym, Korra decided a simple wave would do and sauntered towards the girl. As Korra got nearer, the girl began to talk in a cheery, yet calm, manner.

"I'm Asami. I'm the Fundraising Chair for the Club Pro Bending Team. You must be Korra?" Asami gracefully stood and extended her hand to shake. Her hand was milky white and slender, giving off a fragile and elegant look. Despite the delicate look, Korra made sure to deliver a firm handshake. _Dad always said a firm handshake shows character._ To Korra's surprise, Asami responded with an equally firm grip while maintaining a disarming smile.

"Yea," Korra gruffly replied. Uncomfortable under the sweet smile, that could not possibly be completely genuine, Korra shifted her attention back to the field, were a lanky boy attempted to launch a disk using poor form and was swiftly struck by water that he failed to notice approaching his way. Korra internally groaned at such a rookie mistake and the abysmal form, and started to play with the hem of her shirt.

Asami, seemingly unaffected by Korra's apparent moodiness, went back to the bench and started to put some of her red and black gear on. "You probably wanna warm- up a bit before your tryout match, right? Don't wanna pull a muscle or anything right?"

Korra nodded, and placed her bag down gently on the bleachers, and started to put some of her gear on. The fresh leather gloves were a bit stiff as she put them on, rekindling the bitterness she had towards her situation. Her mother had purchased the high quality outfit to be used against serious competitors, not casual players of the great sport. So far, Korra had yet to spot a player sporting a brand name gear. After forcing her ponytail through the opening of her headgear, Korra blinked at the view of Asami, fully taking her in for the first time. The tall girl donned one of the finest, if not the finest gear one could acquire in Republic City, all customized to black and red. Asami's green eyes twinkled behind her helmet's glass shield. Her mane of wavy hair had somehow been tamed into a simple ponytail, with slight waves framing her face. Overall, she not only looked professional but maintained an air of elegance, something Korra could never dream of doing.

"Come on over here," Asami stated, as she guided Korra through a door and into a large training room that was somehow empty.

"You're a waterbender right?" Asami asked, as she began to stretch.

Korra, bent over attempting to maintain the minimal contact between a couple of her fingers and toes, managed a grunt of affirmation.

"That's great! We don't have a lot of waterbenders around here. Not too many waterbenders live in Republic City, and even fewer choose to participate in pro bending" Asami noted.

Korra glanced over at Asami's red and black attire. Red told Korra that Asami must be a firebender, however the girl's emerald eyes screamed earthbender. "What element do you bend?"

Asami raised an eyebrow and mused, "Are my clothes not obvious enough for you?"

Catching a skeptical look on Asami's face, Korra blanched. She probably looked really stupid. _Of course she's a firebender blockhead!_ People everywhere wore the colors of their heritage. It was a sign of pride and boldly announced whom enemies were dealing with. Even in Republic City, the melting pot of cultures, one would try to incorporate their "original colors" into their outfit, even if it were just a necklace, to keep up with newest fashion trends and still maintain loyalty to their culture. Did she screw up again? Korra was sure she just succeeded in making herself look like an idiot. Asami was obviously one of the people in charge of tryouts and probably decided who got to be on the traveling team to competitions, the team that Korra had to be on. What if Asami judged her for an idiot? Maybe Asami didn't like idiots. What if Asami was even offended by being in the presence of an idiot? She definitely has to be from high society from the way she carries herself and her clothes. If she had just somehow offended Asami, would she not be able to make it on the team? Korra knew how a lot of teams worked. Skill wasn't always the only requirement to be on a team. A player needed connections. Good connections that would support her if something went wrong, not hostile connections that would backstab her. Or maybe Asami didn't think she was idiot and she was just joking?

Asami, taking note of the worry that played on Korra's face, immediately looked concerned. "I'm sorry! I was just joking. I haven't been asked that question in a while and I've always wanted to say that. I guess it wasn't an appropriate time, since you're probably a bit nervous for tryouts."

Korra forced a laugh and tried to refocus on her stretching. Great! Now she looked naive.

"My mom was an earthbender. That's why I have green eyes. My dad's a nonbender, but I somehow managed to inherit the firebending genes that had skipped two generations on my dad's side. Thanks for asking though. Everybody in this city quickly assumes. It's always nice to run into someone thoughtful." Asami mused.

Korra's shoulders drooped slightly. Then she internally laughed at the irony of somebody calling her thoughtful. It went against her brash and impulsive reputation that had set her apart back home in the south.

Asami went on to explain how club pro bending worked. Compared to varsity, which had three separate teams that would compete separately, club's three teams competed together. At competitions, an all male and an all female team would compete separately in four rounds. Lastly, the mixed team will compete to decide who wins. The winner will be the team that won the most rounds. However, if the trailing team wins the mixed match, the mixed match will continue playing until either the leading team wins one more round or the trailing team catches up and forces the opposing team into a tiebreaker. Korra though the whole process was interesting.

For tryouts, Asami paired two other freshmen whose names she had forgotten by the time she had reached the field. Just by looking at them Korra knew they didn't have much experience. Her opponents looked just as amateurish, with the exception of the other team's waterbender. _Well if they turn out any good, I'll learn their names._

The girl's name was Tenka. Despite Korra single-handedly winning all the rounds by knockout, Tenka had managed to hit Korra a few times and force Korra to unleash some of the raw strength that had made her a valuable player back home. Despite Korra having glared at everything and everyone throughout the entire match, Korra decided she could bear doing this for a year. _Only_ for a year.

After shaking hands with Tenka and the rest, two girls approached Korra. One wore an excited grin on her face and had twinkling blue eyes of excitement, while the other wore a mask of indifference. The latter's jade eyes pierced through Korra's skin, inciting a feeling of vulnerability.

"Wow, that was fun to watch!" The blue-eyed girl exclaimed. She extended her hand out, "I'm Rikka! We chatted a bit through email yesterday. I'm so sorry to hear about you're not feeling well, and I hope you're feeling better. You looked amazing out there though!"

"Korra, was it?" The other interrupted, only getting an annoyed glance from Rikka.

"Yea. Nice to meet you both of you. What's your name?" Korra responded, making sure eye contact was established. This girl looked like she could be bossy and Korra wanted to make herself clear that Korra was no pushover.

She smirked and extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to have you here, Korra. My name is Kuvira. You have quite the glare. I'm not sure some of those freshman may be coming back after today."

"The way you bend water is simply phenomenal. By chance do you hail from one of the tribes? Rikka acquired, her eyes betraying a dying curiosity. Before Korra could open her mouth to form a syllable, Kuvira swiftly took charge.

"Our dear Korra is from one of the small settlements in the Southern Water Tribe. She was a highly ranked junior. Educational establishments and national teams from both Tribes recruited her. Yet she chose to come to the fine institution that is Republic City University. My sources failed to supply me more information, but it looked like you intended to be on our varsity team? The varsity team does do an extraordinary job placing its players in the game for life."

Korra's suspicions were confirmed: Kuvira was intimidating and to be watched out for.

"Stalking much?" Rikka chided, lightly punching Kuvira in the shoulder. Kuvira did not budge, but maintained eye contact with Korra. A small smile found itself onto her face, transforming Kuvira's menacing features into seducing ones. Kuvira rolled her eyes to Rikka.

"Oh Rikka, you know how much I love to know…well everything." Kuvira readjusted her focus to Korra. "My curiosity couldn't help but cultivate when you sent me Korra's inquiry about our club. She sounded so professional and concerned about the possibility that she had missed the tryouts for our travel team that I knew she had to be a catch. So I simply attempted to fill in some blanks. I'm surprised you didn't do the same, otherwise why would you forward me the email, Rikka?"

"Why do all the work when you're more than willing to do it for me?" Rikka replied jovially, not at all slighted by Kuvira's rant. Turning to Korra, Rikka smiled, "Welcome to club pro-bending! We would love to hear how we were fortunate to end up with you, but I still have other matches to go and examine."

Rikka sent a quick glance at Kuvira, who seemed ready to speak, and firmly added, "As does Kuvira. I'll send you an email telling you what team you'll be on! It was nice to meet you and I hope you feel better!"

As Rikka began to walk away, she quickly rushed back and whispered into Korra's ear, "I'm also from the Southern Water Tribe! If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact me!"

Korra blushed at the close proximity Rikka had been in, and could still smell her lotus flowered perfume. Kuvira chuckled and nodded a farewell, taking quick, steady strides to catch up to the energetic Rikka.

Only one year.


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

Disclaimer: I own neither the Avatar universe nor the characters accompanying it.

* * *

Ever since she was a young girl, Korra knew what she wanted. If she wanted to go out to the markets for a treat, Korra would simply insist her mother take her. Ok, so some foot stomping may or may not have been involved. If she wanted to play rough, she would simply ask her father to take her out and teach her waterbending forms. The kids around her hadn't learned to even bend water when Korra could. Still, despite being labeled a prodigy, Korra had managed to live the life of any Southern Water Tribe girl with loving parents. Until she turned four, that is.

At the tender age of four, Korra had gotten into an argument with a haughty twelve year old boy that insisted girls had no right to water bend and should stick to healing. Korra, offended at the thought she wasn't supposed to bend decided she would show the boy she was worthy of bending, just as any other girls, so she froze him to the side of a cliff. Many young toddlers hailed her a hero, while adults warily eyed her with concern that their child might be next. That night, Korra proposed to her parents that she required proper training for all her elements. She was done living the normal life and wanted to "reveal" herself to the White Lotus members for who she really was: the Avatar.

Her parents had tried to talk sense into her, of course. They told her that Avatars were not typically told they were the human embodiment of light and peace until they turned 16. Korra had stated she was different and more than ready to take on the world. She never did fit in with the other children: while other children attempted to follow the examples of harmony their parents had laid out for them, Korra did her best to defy it. To Korra, breaking the rules was always more fun. It brought excitement. And better, it made Korra feel powerful. She did not always enjoy that her "native" element, water, was defined by redirection. No, she much rather preferred creating fire. Looking back on it, Korra liked to believe that accidentally burning herself had convinced her parents that she needed proper attention. Alone, who knew what a four year old could do, and everybody knew how Korra loved to sneak off.

In the end Korra ended up sneaking off from her duties of being the Avatar to take a shot at being a pro-bender. After hearing about the sport's existence when she was 12, she requested she learn how to play. Surrounded by training and Naga, the White Lotus decided there would be no harm in the Avatar picking up a hobby. They reasoned that she would get to learn a new style of bending, and the aggressive game did suit her personality well. So Korra was trained, her mother buying her the latest gears and tactic books on the game in an attempt to show she knew Korra was a person who could develop a passion for more than maintaining peace in the world. Her father supported her love for the sport because he knew it would keep her out of trouble. In the end, he was wrong.

Korra left the day after she had finished her firebending training. She had never learnt to bend air before, and she figured if she made it this far, why learn it? Her inability to produce the tiniest gust of air was the bane of her existence, until her mind convinced herself that maybe there was no need for it. Maybe its absence was a sign that she didn't need to be the Avatar. So, she left. Temporarily, because deep down Korra knew there was no escaping being the Avatar. She loved being the Avatar, but for now she wanted to do something Korra truly loved before the Avatar had to save the world. Or keep the world the way it was, as there had not been any major events that she knew of that needed the Avatar's guidance to be resolved.

She knew they would eventually try to hunt her down and reign her back in to work on her nonexistent airbending skills, so she left a note claiming that she wanted to go on a self-discovering journey that would help her unblock whatever was preventing her from bending air. She decided her "adventure" would be in the vast and diverse Earth Kingdom as she knew Kya had traveled there in her younger years for self-discovery and it would be hard to track her.

The hardest part about leaving was not leaving her parents and culture behind, but Naga. Naga had always been there for her, ever since she had found the polar bear cub alone on a hunting expedition as a child. Naga was her first and only true friend. Naga was the bearer of all Korra's bitterness and hopes and dreams. In a sense, Naga always knew that a day would come when Korra would want to try her hand at pro-bending. Korra's obsession with the sport drastically grew to the point where she seemed to be training equally as hard in pro-bending as her Avatar lessons.

Thus, Korra's typically lively demeanor was greatly deflated when, after convincing Bumi and Kya to pull some strings and get her enrolled in Republic City University without the White Lotus or anybody of importance knowing, she was rejected from the varsity team. Apparently, the coach didn't only look for skill, but past records. Despite Korra's raw ability, he simply could not accept her because apparently her track record was gained by beating "low quality competition." It took every fiber of Korra's will to stop herself from revealing she was the Avatar. There was no way she was going to play that card to get on the team. However, the coach made a deal with her: if she didn't lose a single match on the club travel team, he would consider her a member of the varsity team. Korra gladly accepted, despite her frustration that the only thing keeping Korra from her goal was her inexperience in competition.

Korra's first few weeks with the club team were acceptable. There were some members that managed to give her good practice, and after scaring off anybody she faced, Rikka was quick to safeguard the remaining members and consistently paired Korra with travel team members. For the most part, all the members were nice. Kuvira and Mako, however, were a bit troublesome. Kuvira never caused any problems and was, for the most part, amiable whenever she spoke with Korra. Gut feeling told Korra that Kuvira had a suspicion that Korra was hiding something, even if everything Kuvira managed to dig up about Korra seemed to come from her undercover identity. It made Korra scared to interact with her in fear that Kuvira might someday connect the dots to who she really was. Mako, on the other hand, was a different case entirely. He was cold, serious, and walked around as if trying to make sure everybody got a glimpse of his ego, which, unfortunately, had skills to back up.

Thursday night had taken a considerable amount of self-control to avoid blasting off the pretty boy's face, not because it would bring harm to him but that it would reveal she was the Avatar. Master Tenzin would have been proud. However, nothing stopped Korra from solely targeting Mako. Pretty boy should've just kept his mouth shut about footwork not being "waterbendy" enough. If only Korra could firebend right now and release her pent up frustrations, but the risk of being seen was to high. Sure, waterbending people off the back of the field during practice tonight was fun, especially when she succeeding in dunking Mako, but waterbending never relieved her pent-up anger as much as firebending did. Her mentors always said she was a firebender at heart and Korra couldn't agree more.

Korra stuffed her gear in her assigned locker and slammed it shut, eliciting a jump from a girl a couple of meters away. Not bothering to lock it, she began her trek out of the gym to her dorm on the other side of campus. Just as she stepped out of the sliding doors to the cool, autumn breeze, a calm voice sounded behind her.

"Korra, a word?"

And that was the second to last person she wanted to talk to. Korra spun around, and feigned a smile. She moved to the side to make way for others leaving. "What's up?"

Kuvira tilted her head slightly, a gentle smile gracing her face. "I just finished talking to some of the travel team members. Some of them have voiced that you could stand to be more open. They think it might fix this discord that has come between Mako and you…"

Korra's eyes widened and scoffed, "They think that Mako criticizing my every move is my fault?"

"That's not what I said…"

"You might as well have said it! Look, you've been trying to figure out my backstory or whatever, and I'm sure you've realized I'm good! You need me, more than I need you!"

Kuvira's eyes narrowed and smirked, "Are you so sure about that? Because the last time I checked, you need to perform well with us to be considered for the varsity team." Korra internally winced, not sure what to say. Kuvira took this as a sign to continue her lecture, "In the past, Rikka had been our only skilled waterbender. She had to compete in both the women's and mixed matches for our team and was always an easy target. Now that we have you, we eliminate that weakness. However, it doesn't mean we absolutely need you. Although he's not as strong mentally, Hasook can always fill the position in mixed. Rikka is just as good as you. Don't give me that look and don't try to deny it. You may have more drive and power behind your strikes, but Rikka is a sound tactician that can keep her cool. However, you have more potential to improve, whereas Rikka has hit her peak. So yes, it would be ideal that you stay, but if you don't get your act together and start playing nice, I assure you I will not hesitate to convince both Mako and Rikka to kick you off this travel team. We have no need for internal strife within out team that could get in the way of winning."

Korra glared at Kuvira. She was basically threatening to kick her off the team! "But Mako…"

"I've already talked to him. He's already promised to try and be on his best behavior."

"Try?" Korra muttered. "How will you know if he's actually trying?"

"I won't. But I'll expect an improvement from him. And I'd like the same with you. Normally, Rikka would play peacemaker, however she is a senior and it is a busy time for those applying to graduate schools and jobs, so I have taken it upon myself to fix this problem. Can you assure me that you will give your best effort to get along with Mako? I see you have no other problems getting along with the others, so a little effort to get along with Mako should be no problem?"

Korra gruffly nodded. Kuvira leaned closer to Korra, placing her hand on her shoulder. As Kuvira whispered, Korra could feel her cool, minty breath make contact with her sweaty cheek, eliciting a slight shiver from Korra.

"Good. I knew you would be reasonable enough to accept these terms. Team unity is very important when competing, and I will not let you, or Mako, ruin our chances of winning," Kuvira whispered, and took a mechanical step backwards, swiftly turned, and made her way back inside. Without looking back she called, "Have a good night Korra. I look forward to our next practice."

"Bye," Korra curtly replied. She jogged down some of the steps and began her lazy walk back to her dorm. She was in no hurry to get back and be greeted by the roommate that never seemed to leave. It wouldn't have been much of a problem if her roommate was responsive to Korra's efforts of friendship, but alas, her roommate had eventually cracked and told Korra that she was here to study and had no intention of ever becoming friends with the likes of Korra. Apparently being a shut in was more desirable. Thus, Korra made an effort to be in the room as little as possible, taking refuge in the library when she didn't have classes. _If only Tenzin could see me, of all people, finding peace in a library instead of the great outdoors._

HONK!

Korra jumped and readied herself to attack, firebending style. Asami's satomobile was pulled up on the street beside her, Asami brightly smiling through the slightly tinted windows and waving.

Rolling down her windows, Asami yelled, "You looked a bit down at practice! Had to get some energy back into you somehow."

Korra crossed her arms and grumpily glared. She should not have been caught off guard like that. "There are better ways to energize someone that jump-scaring them you know."

"You mean like beating up on Mako?" Asami offered, raising an eyebrow. Before Korra could reply, "Don't be too hard on him next time…somebody has to keep Bolin in line."

"And allowing Mako to berate everything I do helps keep Bolin in line how?"

Asami sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. Glancing at Korra's tense arms, she recalled Korra's initial reaction to Asami catching her off guard. "I didn't expect your first line of defense to be an offensive firebending stance. A fairly advanced one too. What were you planning to do?"

Korra froze and felt her hands get a bit sweaty. One of her hands shot up and began to rub the back of her head, as her eyes began to wander around. For some reason her brain began to take notice of every weed growing out of the sidewalk and a breeze that had started to make her shiver a bit. A good explanation as to why she instinctively reacted firebending, other than it was her favorite element, failed to reveal itself as Asami looked on expectantly. In an effort to stall for more time to think Korra opened her mouth and sputtered the first stream of words that came to her mouth.

"Uhh….You see…I"

"You look a bit tense," Asami observed. She leaned over to open the side door to her satomobile. "Hop in, I know something fun we could do to relieve that stress. I was once a freshman too getting acclimated to college life and all."

Thank the spirits Kuvira hadn't caught her. Korra would've earthbended herself into a hole so deep even Kuvira wouldn't be able to dig her up, but that would give Kuvira the satisfaction of knowing exactly where to dig and why. There was no stopping Kuvira digging up information, but it was better to keep her in the dark for as long as possible. Jumping in a satomobile with Asami would give Asami plenty of time to ask questions and Korra couldn't very well jump out of the vehicle without looking rude. It was common knowledge that Kuvira and Asami were close, and Korra didn't know Asami well enough to know what would be kept between them. It was even scarier being around Asami, as the emerald-eyed girl knew how to make somebody willingly confide in her with her sweet persona. She would have to decline the offer, except this time she had an excellent excuse ready.

"As much as I would love to see what you think is fun, besides sneaking up on people at night, I do have a lot of reading to do for class. I really should get going. I still have to shower too," Korra replied, trying to feign an apologetic look on her face. The less time spent with the club members, the less chance they had of discovering who she really was.

A small pout found its way onto Asami's face before she added, "I would hate to get in the way of coursework." Her eyes brightened as she offered, "Let me at least drive you back to your dorm! It's the least I can do for scaring you."

A ride back to the dorm would save her a walk that, even though it delayed meeting her roommate, she wasn't too fond of. If only Naga was here. The offer was too tempting though.

"If it's not out of your way…"

"I assure you it won't be out of my way," Asami hastily replied.

"I haven't even told you where I live!" Korra exclaimed, as she got into the satomobile, "Unless you've been stalking me."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Me? Stalking? That's a bit more Kuvira's style. It's obvious you're heading the same direction I am. How else would I have run into you? Believe it or not, I don't drive around at night looking for people to scare. Where am I dropping you off?"

The satisfactory click of the satomobile side door shutting was enough to let Asami begin racing through the streets. Alarmed at the acceleration, Korra grabbed onto the armrests. Korra loved speed, but satomobiles always took away a feeling of control Korra had while riding penguins or Naga. Meanwhile, Asami continued as if a startled Korra was a normal sight, and turned to look Korra in the eye, "Besides, I'd like to get to know you better. You've been a bit quite around practice and the other members, but I get a feeling you aren't typically like that since you have no problems exchanging rather harsh words with Mako or laughing with Bolin."

"Providence Hall. Do you typically not look at the road when you drive?"

"So you are scared of something?"

"No, I'm the Avatar! I don't fear anything," Korra sarcastically replied without thought. It was only when Asami laughed that Korra realized her slip-up had, thankfully, been passed as a joke. However, her furrowed eyebrows refused to relax.

"Oh, don't worry about my driving. I could've made a living out of racing you know?"

"You, a racer?" Korra deadpanned, shifting in her seat slightly as Asami executed a tight turn, narrowly missing a biker. There was no way Asami, the calmest firebender she had yet to meet, could be one of those hotheaded racers.

"Are you doubting me?"

"And what if I am?" Korra challenged, allowing a smirk to crawl on her face.

"Then I'll just have to invite you to my home to prove it to you. There are many things you don't know about me."

"And there's plenty of things you don't know about me," Korra stubbornly replied.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. But I don't wanna leave it that way." She slowed the satomobile as she pulled up to the building. "I'll get in touch with you about setting up our date!"

Korra paused midway out of the car. "You make it sound like we're friends," she cautiously noted.

"Is that wrong? You look like a wonderful person. I would love to be friends with you. Friends hang out. Friends go on dates. Besides, I'm inviting you to my home. I don't just invite anybody."

Korra squinted her eyes to look at Asami's face. From what she could tell she looked sincere. "We've only known each other for a couple of weeks."

"And I know next to nothing about you outside of pro-bending. That needs to change. You're coming to my house whether you like it or not. I'll contact you later this week to set up a day and time. Still have to make sure it's fine with my father of course. Haha."

"Fine I'll come," Korra submitted, then aggressively put up a finger and smiled broadly, "ONLY because I still don't believe you could've been a racer! But isn't your home a bit too…I don't know, intimate of a setting for somebody you barely know."

Asami laughed. "Fair enough. I assure you my house hasn't been too "intimate of a setting" for a long time. Don't stay up too late studying. Sleep is important! Spirits know how many all-nighters I've had to pull to prove to people that girls can be engineers too! Also, don't forget to smile more. You have a pretty smile!"

With those parting words, Asami smugly sped away, leaving a flustered Korra at the steps of Providence Hall. Korra's smile faded as the gears in her head rapidly spun trying to wrap her head around her interactions with Asami. Maybe Korra had judged Asami wrong for being a girly-girl that mindlessly spurted out nice words. Under all that make-up, she had a mischievous bone and the need for speed. She had determination and a drive to prove to men that women had a place in society besides taking orders from men. Fumbling with the keys, Korra thought back to her desire as a child to have a friend that wanted to be friends with who _she_ was and not who _the Avatar_ was.

 _Asami could be that first friend if you let her._

True, Asami didn't know that Korra was the Avatar. There was no ulterior motive of getting privileges from being the Avatar's friend. It didn't _look_ like Asami wanted her dead. Only one question plagued Korra's mind: Was Asami working for


End file.
